1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to keyboards used for data and music data output for PC and standalone music for office and traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Split keyboards are on the market from Micro Soft Corporation and Apple Corporation where the keyboard pattern is split and rotated resulting in the users arms being abducted.
Bowen U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,460 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,338 shows a split keyboard for input to a PC.
Fort U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,791 shows a split keyboard for input tp a PC.
Margolin U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,758 shows a foldable calculator keyboard with a center section of keys.
There are many companies that make musical keyboards from eighty-eight keys down.